Someone Else
by JustRauraOk
Summary: When Ross slips up in an interview, can he recover? or will the be the end of Raura? (A Raura oneshot) Prompt: Someone Else - Miley Cyrus


**A/N: So I just got home from dance, and felt like writing this. I got a tweet telling me to use the song "Someone Else" by Miley Cyrus, as a prompt, so I did. That was all I had to write this, so yeah, not really sure how I feel about it, but I felt like writing a one shot so here it is!**

**Sorry if there is typos, Im too lazy to double check :#**

2 years. 2 years gone down the drain all because of one stupid interview. She cried for days. weeks. She didn't stop. She couldn't find the self composer to stop. He meant everything to her. He was her rock, and now he was gone. He promised he would always be there for her, he said he wouldnt let anyone or anything separate them. He said when it came to her, nothing else mattered. With him, she could be herself. She could be the person she liked, the person she wanted to be. Without him, she was someone else.

~FLASHBACK: 2 YEARS EARLIER~

"So one question all fans are dying to know the answer too is, are you too finally a couple?" The interviewer looked into the eyes of the two teenagers sitting on the love seat across from her.

They looked at eachother, she was blushing, he had a grin, a huge grin stretched across his face, and he looked back at the interviewer.

"We havent really put a label to what we have yet," Ross responded to the interviewer. "but, if I had it my way, she would be mine."

Lauras eyes widened. She had never heard Ross talk about her like that before.

"Wait, are you serious?" Laura's throat went dry.

"I guess this is a good time to ask you," Ross slid himself closer to Laura, and held her small fragile hands in his. and looked deep into her dark, chocolate brown eyes.

"Laura, will you be my girl friend? I love being with you, and when I'm with you,I'm the happiest person on earth. You make me a better person Laura, and I love that about you."

She felt tears well up in her eyes, she couldnt speak. She tried, but the words didnt come out. She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into a warm, tight hug. He responded by wrapping his arms around her mid section. Still hugging him, she whispered into his chest.

"You have no idea how happy it would make me to be your girlfriend."

With that being said, he squeezed her tighter, not wanting to let go.

"Well you heard it hear first! Ross and Laura are officially a couple!" The interviewer practically squealed as she finished off the interview.

After congratulating Ross and Laura on their new found relationship, the two left the studio, fingers intertwined. No personal space was visible.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"BULLSHIT!" She picked up a picture of her and Ross, and threw it across her room.

The photoframe smashed as it hit her bedroom wall, and glass flew in all directions, even back at Laura. Getting hit with tiny shards of glass was the least of her worries at the moment, but the pain all went to heart, and she continued to sob even more.

~FLASHBACK: 1 WEEK EARLIER~

"So you and Laura have been together for a little over two years now. Whats that been like for you?" The interviewer questioned the teenage boy.

"Its been awesome! It actually isnt very different from what we were before." Ross began, "Like, we have to have chemistry for the show, so being a couple just kind of comes natural for us." He smiled. He thought he gave a sweet, simple response, but it turns out there was more to it than he thought.

"So you and Laura have on and off screen chemistry, which is obvious to everyone, but the question is, do you love her?"

'Love?' Ross had never told Laura he loved her yet. Well, it kinda slipped out a few times, but he always found away to cover it up. Mainly because he didnt have the balls to say it to her. Obviously he has always loved laura, and he always will. He cant see himself with anyone else but Laura. She was his one in a million.

Would that freak her out?

Would that chase her away?

All these thoughts running through his head, he realized he had to answer. He just didnt realize how much was riding on his reply.

"No." He said with a shaking voice. "I mean, there is feelings there-like-wait, can i-"

"Sorry Ross, out of time."

The interviewer closed off the interview with Ross, who was sitting, staring blankly at the wall, realizing what had just happened

~FLASHBACK OVER~

"I CANT BELIEVE I LOVE YOU" She was shouting at herself in her room, surrounded bt her four walls, and memories she wished would fade to black.

"I CANT BELIEVE I STILL LOVE YOU!" She cried. She still didnt stop. She didnt think she ever would. She loved Ross. He had her heart. Heck, he still has it. And he just walked all over it. She just wanted everything to be over.

The pain.

The tears.

Her Life.

~FLASHBACK~

"Laura you have to listen to me! Hear me out!" Ross shouted

"Dont even yell at me! This is your fault!" She cried

"Laura, Im sorry." He spoke softly. "But I didnt mean it. I was put on the spot."

"That isnt an excuse Ross! If I was put on the spot, I wouldnt have said I dont love you. I couldnt do that."

"Laura, I know I shouldnt have said that, Im sorry, I want nothing more than to take it all back." His voice broke more and more with every word.

"Well you cant take it back Ross." And with that, she left.

~FLASHBACK OVER~

There was a knock at her bedroom door. She was curled up at the top of her bed, pressed against the wall. After no reply, the person knocking decided they would take it upon themselves to enter. It was Ross.

"What made you think you could come here?" She asked shakily, broken and hurt.

"I came here because I messed up," He replied softly, in a husky whisper. "and made the biggest mistake of my life."

"I dont want to talk to you Ross."

As Laura spoke, she withered every word. She kept her focus down on her cut up hands that were clasped in her lap. Cut from the glass.

"Laura I need to talk to you. Not being with you is tearing me apart. I cant stand it." He stepped toward her.

"How do you think I feel Ross? Huh? You said you didn't love me infront of millions of people! You know how much hate I get? You know how much that hurt me? Im humiliated, hurt, broken, depressed. I dont know what to do anymore."

She got up from her bed and grabbed a piece of glass from the floor.

"Any other day, I would see this as a hazard, but today, I see it as a way out."

Taking the glass in her hand, she went for a cut. Making contact with her wrist, until a firm grasp was places on her tiny wrist, pulling her hand away from making any marks. He then took the glass from her small hand, and placed it on her dresser.

"Dont ever even think about that again." He looked into her dark brown eyes.

Their faces centimeters apart, she spoke in a soft breathy tone.

"Why? Its not like you need me here." Now begining to shout and cry, she continued. "Its not like anyone actually cares. I thought you were supposed to be my rock?" She through a punch to his chest, he stood there, taking it. "I thought you were my protector?" another punch. "My hero?" and another. "I- I thought- I - I love you." She cried, and through herself at him, tears and all. her wrapped his arms around her petite frame, and held her tight, placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Laur, I always have." He whispered tearfully into her hair.

"Then why did you tell that interviewer you didnt?" She said still crying into his chest.

"Because," he choked, "I loved you too much, and I was worried, that if I told you, or anyone, it would freak you out, and you would leave. And that cant happen. I cant lose you. I love you Laura, so much. And hurting you was the worst thing I have ever done."

Laura, with tears in her eyes, looked up at Ross, who was looking down at her. Centimeters apart, she could feel his breath on her lips, which gave her butterflies, and sent shivers done her spine. Closing the gap between them, Ross ever so gently kissed Laura, and right then, she knew, with him is where she belonged, forever.

**A/N: Reviews are nice.**


End file.
